Believe In The Future
by Karretje
Summary: Don't let the sadness of your past and the fear of your future ruin the happiness of your present. Sam and Jules are expecting their first baby. Will they be able to see a future? Is someone else able to leave the past behind?
1. The Future

**A/N: Hey guys, here is already my next story. I just cannot stop writing about my favourite characters!  
So, this is a story about Sam/Jules and Spike/Nat. Everything in Italic is either a flashback or a dream. It is set after season 4 and from this moment things will not be the same as in the show. Jules is 3 months pregnant. One other thing will be different and that is that I made Natalie the older sister of Sam. It just fits better in this story. Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Future**

"Don't let the sadness of your past and the fear of your future ruin the happiness of your present."

* * *

_She was standing there with her hand on her belly. Tears were streaming down her face. She couldn't believe that she had to say goodbye to the only man she ever fell in love with. She couldn't believe that their baby was never going to meet its father. That hurts the most, Sam never able to see his baby, never able to be a father. Yet, she knew all along this was going to happen. Not really knowing, but she always had the feeling that they would never be a family and that something was going to happen to him. If she had known that the last time they were together would be the last time she saw him, she had made more out of it. _

_It was sunny outside but she was cold. Dressed in black and surrounded by a lot of people she watched the coffin going down in the ground. With her beautiful man inside, the man she was never going to see again. She had put a stuffed bear with him in the coffin. Not just a bear, but a bear he picked out for their unborn baby. One day he came home and surprised her with it. She decided that he needed it more than the baby and their baby would want its daddy to have it, so he is not all alone in there. She walked over to give it one more look before she dropped a single red rose down. She turned and left._

Jules woke up from her nightmare, completely covered in sweat. She must have made a sound because Sam was sitting half up and stared at her in concern.

"What's wrong Jules? Did you have a nightmare?" He asked softly. He looked concerned but she just couldn't tell him about it.

"Yeah, I think so. I just can't remember what it is about. It's probably just the hormones." It was actual the first nightmare since she was pregnant. It wasn't that she normally had nightmares very often, but in the last three months she had none. Sam truly believed that it was their baby protecting its mummy and she really liked the sound of it. But know she did have a nightmare again and it was so real that she still felt the fear and there was a hurt burning inside her. She let a deep sigh coming out and looked at her beautiful man. With the nightmare still lingering around she just wanted to look at every inch of his body. And when she finished she crawled against him and laid her head on his bare chest. They were both not wearing anything and it comforted her even more to have his naked skin against hers. He holds her closely while stroking her hair softly. She started to calm down and her memory shifted back to last night.

Last night was just perfect. It was their day off and Sam had arranged a really good outdoor hiking activity. They had left early in the morning and drove to Kawartha Conservation. There they had followed a hiking trail, went rock climbing and at the end of the day they went canoeing. It was such a peaceful surrounding and they spent all day without seeing many people. Off course, that gave Sam the idea of other outdoor activities that were not possible in a crowded city. At first she didn't want to give in, but there was something magical about that day and Sam was just to irresistible. It truly was a completely different experience. At the end of the day she and Sam drove home and because they were too tired they just picked up some take-out. After dinner, which she couldn't remember eating, Sam draws her a bath and they both stepped in to give their muscles a nice long soak. It was just the perfect day that couldn't be better, she had thought. But when she was dressed for the night Sam had appeared behind her, whispering in her ear how much he loved her. He turned her slowly around and sat her on the bed. His face was so beautiful, happy and peaceful that tears were already filling her eyes before she had realised what he was about to do. Slowly he sank on one knee, taking Jules hands in his hand.

"Jules, I love you for everything that you say and do. I Love you for the happiness I feel when you are beside me. I love you because when you are near, the whole world is meaningful. I love you because I simply can not, not love you." His voice was so calm, but she could see in his eyes that he was a bit nervous. Tears were coming down her face, but her eyes weren't sad. No she couldn't think she was ever more happier than sitting here on the bedside with a baby growing in her and the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with on one knee in front of her.

"Jules, will you marry me?" He said. His question came out as a whisper as he was taking over Jules emotions. He gave her a big smile before he phrased it again, this time his voice was clearer. "Will you be my wife?"

Now thinking back to it she couldn't even remember if she actually said "yes". She had broken into sobs, kissed him over and over while laughing and crying at the same time. The kisses turned into a deep longing kiss and her nightdress was quickly out again and they celebrated their engagement to the fullest. A little later she was lying curled up against him when he reached over to give her a small box. In the box was a beautiful silver ring. The ring was very simple with one small stone in the middle. But the stone had something special. No matter from which angle you looked at it, it always kind of looked like two hearts melted together. She had put on the ring and looked at Sam, tears filled her eyes again. At this point she was blaming the pregnancy for all the crying. She wasn't able to say much, but one look at Sam told her that it wasn't necessary. For a long time they lay awake holding each other until at last they fell asleep.

It had been so perfect that it frustrated her that the night was followed by one of the worst nightmares she ever had. She just hoped that Sam wouldn't think any of it. She looked over at the alarm. It was 4 am, which meant they could sleep for another 3 hours. Their shift started at 10 am this week, so they would be expected at 8 am for their usual workout. She didn't like those shifts, no morning and hardly an evening was left. But she was looking forward to go to work tomorrow, she thought while she was turning the ring on her finger over and over. She wanted to share this news with her family. She could already imagine the reaction of the guys and she was making a bet with herself who was the first one to make a joke on Sam's expense. It was going to be either Ed or Spike she thought. It probably depended on how fast they processed the news; in that case it would definitely be Ed. After a little while she fell a sleep with a beautiful smile on her face and fingers still touching the ring on her finger.

* * *

All the way to the Barn they had discussed whether to tell the team straight away or wait until tonight when they were having a drink with everyone, including Wordy and Natalie. They really wanted to tell everyone at the same time, but they realised that they were not able to get rid of the big grin on their faces, and with the baby on the way they would probably have guessed it before workout was over. So as soon as everyone was in the briefing room for the morning briefing Sam told the guys that they wanted to tell them something. In the meantime Jules had put her engagement ring back on her finger and lifted her hand in the air, not needing to say anything. While Greg was the first one to get up to give Jules a warm hug it was Ed, as she had guessed, who made the first joke while congratulating Sam.

"So Sam, Jules finally went down on her knee for you, he! Did you cry?" He asked while clapping his hand friendly on his back. He turned to Jules and before he gave her a hug he asked her as well.

"Did he cry?" He said in a false earnest tone and emphasizing the word "Did".

To Jules surprise, Spike didn't make any joke at all. He just kept rambling about how happy he was for them and that Jules was a lucky lady. Looking back at workout, Spike had been acting weird al morning. He was much more quiet than usual and seemed a bit nervous. She hoped her friend was fine and made a mental note to check on him later today, to see if he wanted to talk. But for now she just couldn't stop smiling.

**Leave me a note about your thoughts on the story! I have some ideas as where it will lead to, and I want to add a lot of stuff in that wasn't shown in the show (for example the proposal!). So if you want something like that to be in this story, just let me know and I will do my best. It can be family/romance/humor/drama, what ever you want. Next chapter is almost ready and it will be about Spike and Nat, set during the same night as this chapter. One thing about this chapter, when finishing it I just realised that you probably won't have an outdoor day like that when you are 3 months pregnant, but I didn't want to rewrite it, so just skip that detail :) Reviews are appreciated!**


	2. The Past

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! I'm really starting to love this story. Next chapter is already done! Writtin in 1 hour, I think it is my personal best :). I will post it tomorrow after work! Just some more info, Spike's mom is still living in Toronto. His dad has passed away. Nat is born in '77, Sam in 80' and Sarah (their younger sister)is born in '81. Story takes place in 2012. Just to make time frame more clear. Enjoy it!**

* * *

**The past**

"Whatever your past is, you have a spotless future."

* * *

_Sept. 28 1985 _

_Dear diary,_

_Today was horrible. It happened again._

_I wasn't able to stop it in time. I really tried to. _

_When will this end? Please let it end._

* * *

Natalie woke up next to Spike. She had been staying over at his apartment a lot this week. The only reason she went home was to pick up clean clothes or because Spike was working. No not Spike, now he was Mike. That sounded better. Actually, she loved to call him Michelangelo if the name wasn't so long and inconvenient. She smiled. Last night they discussed their dating status and agreed to nudge it up a bit. They didn't want to move to quickly, but from now on they were boyfriend and girlfriend. She hadn't looked forward to that talk, she wasn't really experienced in having serious relationships and neither was Spike. But maybe that's why talking about it went so easy yesterday. She smiled against the sleeping face next to her. It felt like there was nothing in the world she couldn't face with him by her side. Well almost nothing. There was one matter they had to deal with and they both weren't looking forward to it. Sam.

He knew they were kind of dating, but they never talked about it ever again. Spike offered to talk to him but she knew he was nervous about it. It wasn't going to be an easy conversation. She knew her little brother just too well. So far Sam never had liked the guys she dated, but Spike had the advantage of being very close friends already. So she knew he was going to be okay about it eventually, but Sam wouldn't be Sam if he wasn't going to give Spike a hard time at the beginning. She had told Spike to make sure that when he was going to have the talk with Sam, that Sam didn't had his gun in reach. It was just a joke obviously, a classic one. But Spike had taken it very seriously. To the point where he even made a list of places and times he should avoid. The list was getting so long that by the time he was ready to talk to Sam, no place was good enough. She knew Sam was going to complain to her too. How he likes to keep work and private life separated. He had always been against her dating someone from his unit back at his military time. But he couldn't use that one anymore. If someone was mixing up work and pleasure it was Sam.

It was pretty cool that they were both at a happy place with someone special in their lives, at the same time. It never happened before. And with her and Jules getting along so well and Sam and Spike already friends they would make an awesome family. Which was also something new. She should start planning a double date or maybe a weekend away! Well, maybe not. Maybe giving Sam some time to adjust would work out better.

In the beginning she didn't like Jules. Or at least she tried really hard to dislike her. But it was impossible. And very soon they had found something they both really loved, teasing Sam. It was funny, Sam always looks so perfect to the outside world, and it made her crazy. But Jules seems to know him really well and with that she knows his weakness, soft spots and quirks. One of them is a cute kind of OCD. Hardly noticeable to most people, but you could drive him crazy with it. One, both she and Jules knew of, was that Sam always wanted the volume on the radio to be an equal number. But apparently Jules found out that it drove him crazy if spoons, knifes and forks were in the wrong place of the kitchen drawer. So every now and then, Jules would put a knife between the forks and played with the radio to change the volume to an unequal number and waited for Sam to adjust it. Which always happened the moment he saw it. Sam didn't notice Jules doing this because he was not aware of his own quirks. But she and Jules always had a good laugh about it. Last week she was over for dinner at their house and while she and Jules were cleaning up the kitchen, she decided to put the utensils in a different order in the drawer. Next morning Jules send her a picture of Sam frantically putting everything back to where it belonged. And still he didn't noticed.

She was going to pay a lot of attention to Spike, hoping to find some quirks in her own man. Still smiling she gave her sleeping prince a kiss and got up to make him breakfast in bed.

* * *

Spike woke up from the smell of fresh brewed coffee. He loved it to have someone waiting for him after work and making him coffee in the morning. Well at least someone other than his mom. He was really glad now, that he started to rent a place on his own a couple of months ago. In the beginning he wasn't so sure about it, but with a girlfriend it was definitely a good thing.

The door opened and Nat walked in with a tray in her hands. She had made him toast with egg and bacon and coffee.

"Morning" She said to him, with a large smile on her face.

"Morning" He replied and gave her a kiss. "So is this how it always will be? You making me breakfast at 6.30 am?" He could certainly get used to it. But with Natalie not being such a morning person he doubted it would last for long.

"Only when we have something to celebrate." She answered while she joined him in bed again. Spike started to eat. It wasn't really good, too salty, but he didn't mention it to her. Maybe in time his mom could teach her a few things in the kitchen.

"Are you going to talk to Sam today?" Natalie asked him. He didn't want to think about it, but knew he shouldn't postpone it either.

"Because I just received a text message from Sam, asking if I wanted to join you guys later tonight after work. Everyone is meeting at The Goose and if we both will be there someone will notice." She told Spike.

"Yeah, maybe that would be wise. But it will have to wait until after work. But maybe I will talk to him on our way to The Goose. At least there will be enough people to prevent my death. I hope." He added not feeling so sure about it. But it was something that had to be done.

"In the mean time, maybe you can distract me a little bit." He gave Nat a wicked smile and gave her a kiss. It started innocent but soon it deepened and he shoved his breakfast to the side, not longer interested in that anymore. His hands were swerving all over her body and not long after both of them weren't wearing anything anymore.

A little later Spike was panting with Natalie still in his arms. Forget the breakfast in bed, he thought to himself. This was the way he wanted to get up every morning. Natalie's cheeks were flushed and they both had sweat drops on their faces and backs. While getting his heart rate to a regular beat, he looked at the alarm standing on his nightstand. 7.20 am it read.

"Shit!" He yelled out, while jumping out of bed.

"What's wrong?" Nat asked him, his yell had made her jump.

"I have to be at HQ in 40 minutes." He said to her while running into the bathroom and turning on the shower. Natalie followed him into the bathroom but he wasn't going to let himself distracted again.

"Didn't this count as workout?" She joked at him.

"Do you want me to tell the team, including your brother, about our workout?" He smirked back at her. Quickly he soaped off his body, jumped out the shower, dried himself with the nearest towel and stepped into some clothes. He grabbed his workout bag ran through his apartment a couple of times, looking for stuff he needed to bring and gave Nat a quick kiss before he stepped out the door in record time. Natalie had distracted him for sure and even running late didn't gave him much time to think about it.

When he arrived at HQ it was exactly 8 am, although everyone was already changed in workout clothes and in the gym. Sam gave him a weird look and his face flushed red as if he was caught sleeping with his sister. It was stupid but Sam really looked different. Did he know? Did he in someway find out what has been going on? Spike didn't like it and kept quiet during their workout. But it didn't took him long to find out why Sam was different than usual. As soon as they were changed in their uniforms and sitting in the briefing room, Jules held up her hand with a beautiful ring on her finger. Off course he had to think about it a few seconds longer than the rest, but he had put it all together and realized that his best friends were engaged. He was very happy for them and a few jokes came to his mind immediately. But before he opened his mouth he thought better of it. This was not the time to make a joke about his friend, this was the time to suck up a little bit. So he did, as if his life depended on it. Jules had a big smile on her face and looked so happy. But soon everyone was back in work modus again as Winnie's voice came through.

"Team one, Hot Call!"

**A/N: Please let me know what your thoughts are! And if you think if one of them is OOC. In the next chapter there will be action and drama, no time for flushed cheeks :), because that's life! See you tomorrow for chapter three!**


	3. The Girl

**A/N: I just saw that my first 2 chapters had exactly 1835 words, isn't that freaky... Wel this chapter is longer. But if it had been 1835 words as well, I would have add an "and" somewhere. I don't do freaky! Well, okay. First of all a thank you for the reviews and following/favouring my story, I have some die hard fans :). Secondly, this chapter is going to be really sad, so prepare yourself for that. You can shed a tear, it's okay, I did as well. It's a sad subject especially because it happens in real life. So take your tissue and don't hate me!**

* * *

**The Girl**

"Count your rainbows, not your thunderstorms"

* * *

Jules felt like she was in a haze. Time wasn't moving as it should be and sounds didn't register as normally. She was sitting in the truck looking at a tiny screen on which she hardly could recognize anything. There should be 8 people inside that room. Four of them were her teammates and three of them were hostages. One man was the subject, who had kidnapped his estranged children, because he was angry with his ex-wife. The Sarge was standing outside the truck, he had been talking to the subject for over an hour, but came to realisation that he wasn't going to let them go. He was going to step out of this world taking his children with him. As soon as Greg had realized that, Ed went in taking Sam, Spike and Leah with him. She heard her teammates going in the building not knowing what to find there. Spike had been able to crack the security code for the camera inside. But the camera only had an angle of half of the room they were in and the images were really dark and vague. But that was the only visual she had and she had to keep looking at it. She heard Ed giving commands to the rest of the team, she heard a child screaming and crying until it suddenly stopped with the sound of gunfire. She heard the subject shouting. But soon it all stopped and more guns were fired. Multiple figures were standing in vision of her screen but she couldn't recognize any of them. She heard Leah screaming "Officer down, officer down". She heard Greg asking for their status. It was a complete chaos. Team 3 was already on their way, but they would come to late, Jules feared. She kept looking at the movements on the screen until she heard Spike yelling out one of the few things he could to scare Jules to death.

"BOMB! Everyone out, OUT! Jules jumped out of the truck, Greg still standing there grabbed her by the shoulders and they could only wait. It felt like hours before the door opened and someone came out. It was Leah and behind her someone else. It was like she was dragging this person. When Jules got a better look she noticed it was Spike. He tried to keep his feet under him but he was struggling. Greg demanded her to stay at the truck as he ran up to them, to help Spike. There was blood dripping on Spike's forehead, but he was conscious. Then there was another movement at the door. It was Ed. He stopped, still standing in the doorframe, looking back inside. Just when Jules wondered why he didn't keep running, he heard his voice coming over the radio.

"Sam! Sam, come on. There is nothing you can do!"

Jules kept her breath, waiting for what was going to happen next. Greg was half carrying Spike now and they were half way over to the truck when she finally saw him. She let her breath out and slowly started to breath normally again. He was carrying a child in his arms and together with Ed they were running over to the truck. But they hadn't gone far when a big bang sounded followed by a big explosion. A bolt of fire took the building in his red reaching arms and Jules felt the pressure and the heat striking her. Moments passed until Jules was able to look up again, searching for the people she cared so much about. Searching for the man she loved, the father of her child. Dust and smoke was all over the place. Jules wanted to run to their help but she knew she shouldn't risk her baby. She listened to Winnie on the radio, who had heard everything and was already informing EMS, the fire department and team 3. The only thing Jules could do right now was asking her team for status and wait for response. But they were not responding, there was no sound at all on the other side. The radio must be broken by the blast. Finally the smoke was going up in the air and the dust was falling down to the ground and Jules was starting to see through it. The first person she saw was again Leah. She was standing up straight and looking down. There at her feet was Spike, he was lying on the floor and a set of other hands was pulling him up. It was the Sarge. Slowly they walked over to her. Spike wasn't looking so sharp but he was breathing and awake. EMS took over from them and Greg turned around to see where his other teammates were.

"Do you see them, Jules?" He asked her, but she shook her head no. Both stared in the direction of were the buildings door had been. And slowly as more smoke and dust were disappearing the baldhead of the team leader came into vision. His face was a mask of horror while he was staring down at the figures by his feet.

A few seconds later the whole scene appeared from the smoke and they were all able to see it. No one moved, not wanting to go closer or not daring to go closer.

They all looked at Sam. Sam was sitting on the ground with a small figure in his arms. A blond little girl, probably not older than six years old. Sam was cradling her in his arms and stroking the hair out of her face. It was very obvious to everyone that this girl wasn't alive. Ed had put a hand on his shoulder while Sam sat there silently, with tears in his eyes. The only people that came in action were the EMS crew. But they also realised there wasn't anything they could do for this girl. Both Ed and Sam seemed fine, just a bit black from the smoke. Leah and Greg were also fine, but Spike needed medical attention. He didn't want to go to the hospital but Greg had convinced him to have a check up. Leah went with him and as the ambulance drove off, Gregg came to stand next to Jules again. She was completely motionless and kept staring at the scene in front of her. She wanted to run up to Sam, hold him in her own arms, whispering to him how much she loved him. But there were many things that kept her from doing so. The baby, she couldn't risk walking through the smoke and let it damage the baby. But she also knew that Sam wanted a moment to gather his emotions and to face the reality around him. Ed was there for him, right now that would just have to do. But there was something else. When they had ran into the building and she heard the shooting and yelling that there was an officer down and a bomb in the building, she thought back to her dream. Her nightmare from last night had looked so real. And while she was waiting for everyone to come out, waiting for the smoke to clear, she wondered if the nightmare would become reality. The reason why she was still standing motionless, speechless and shocked was not because of the dead little girl in Sam's arms or the two dead children that were inside the building. It was because she had feared Sam would be among them. Jules just kept standing there, still in a haze and time moving to slowly.

* * *

They were all sitting in the briefing room. The same room where they earlier told the team the news of their engagement. Jules was sitting next to Sam and holding his hand in hers. On the other side of the table were Ed, Spike and Leah. Greg wasn't sitting, he was standing at the head of the table. Spike had a bandage on his head. A brick, thrown by the subject when he started to run out of ammo, hit him. It was just a small concussion, but he still didn't look so hot. No one was saying anything. Greg had just gone through the transcription. It all looked like the outcome was inevitable. The man wasn't responsive to negotiating. When entering the building they found that two children were already dead. The bodies of two little boys, age 3, were lying on an old mattress. The faces were blue and Ed thought that they were probable dead for hours. The blond girl was at her father's feet, struggling for her life after her father had shot her when they entered the room. When they entered the room the subject was shooting at them and after some back shooting, Ed neutralised the subject. Spike was lying on the floor because of the brick and noticed the bomb under the table with seconds left. Sam wasn't able to leave the girl behind and had scooped her up before he ran after them out of the building. But it was just too late for the girl.

Now everyone was sitting in silence and processing the day. Until Winnie came in the briefing room.

"Hey guys, sorry to disturb you, but I though you wanted to know that the police found a goodbye letter at the subjects apartment. It said that he was doing this, so that his ex-wife would know how it feels when your children are taken away from you. He was going to give them a poison, so they wouldn't feel pain. With the bomb he wanted to make sure his ex-wife had no bodies to bury." Winnie informed them.

Greg nodded at her and she left the room. Jules looked at Sam, he was staring straight ahead struggling with his thoughts. She just squeezed his hand to let him know she was there for him. He looked back at her and on his pained face came a soft smile. Not one that reached his eyes, but after today it was enough.

"How about we change now and go to The Goose?" Greg asked his team. It wasn't much of a question. It was a ritual that they went for a drink after a difficult case. And it was planned anyway. Everyone gave a nod and left for the locker room.

* * *

Sam was sitting next to Jules in the car. He was feeling a bit numb after today's case. It was a difficult one to start with, but the bodies of the twin boys and then the little girl dying in his arms had hit him hard. He didn't want to think about it anymore and having a few drinks would do him good, but it wasn't the right moment to celebrating their engagement. They would have to do that some other day.

Spike was sitting in the backseat, insisting to come with them, but he was very quiet.

"Are you okay Spike? We can drop you straight away at home if you want to?" Jules asked him, looking concerned through the back mirror.

"No thanks, I'm okay. I can use the distraction right now." Spike answered.

Sam could understand, going home alone wasn't good after a day like this.

"If you want you can stay over out our place?" Sam asked him, but he already knew the answer.

"Between the lovebirds? No, thanks. I want to be able to sleep tonight." Spike sounded a lot more like himself right now.

"If you are talking about Jules snoring, I get it." Sam joked back.

"I don't snore!" Jules retorted. And they all had a laugh about it. Sam was just glad that they were able to change the mood in the car.

Arriving at the bar he saw that Natalie was already waiting for them, she was looking very nervously at the door when they entered. She jumped straight up to give him a hug and turned to Spike in dismay. He couldn't blame her, the bandage on Spike's head was pretty big. But why had she been so nervous, did she saw the tragedy on the news? He hoped no details of the blond girl were given. He didn't want her to know about the little girl.

Just when they all sat down Wordy entered the bar and took a seat with them. He clearly recognized the faces and gave all of them a pat on the shoulder to show he understood.

"Not that we feel like celebrating, but we asked you all tonight because Jules and I got engaged last night." Sam said, not the way he wanted it to go. Natalie jumped up from her chair and practically crushed into Sam. Tears were streaming down her face and he had a hard time to understand the muttering and sobbing words. As expected she reacted emotional, maybe a bit to emotional. Wordy hugged Jules and then waited patiently for Nat to let go. Which eventually she did, just only a minute after Sam started to feel uncomfortable. Then she went over to Jules and started all over. After only two drinks everyone got up to go home. Since Spike's car was still at HQ they took a small detour to bring him home. Jules offered to go up with him, helping him up the stairs. But he refused frantically. Probably wanting to have some privacy, this day had been hard on him too, Sam thought. Driving home to their own place Sam turned the volume up from the radio to 12. He didn't want to think and music helped. Soon they would be in bed and this day would finally come to an end. Not that he was going to catch sleep. No he wouldn't be able to sleep tonight.

**A/N: Please let me know if you liked it or not! Reviews are always good for motivation :)**


	4. The Confrontation

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks for the reviews! Someone gave me a suggestion that I put in this story :) This chapter will show some human emotions. The confrontation scene is written in a different style, this was the best way to put it down. It is a bit silly, I know. But it just cracked me up and I tried my best to put it on paper as I visioned it. So I hope I nailed it and you enjoy it!**

* * *

**The Confrontation**

"Three things cannot long be hidden: the sun, the moon and the truth"

* * *

_You have killed another one…_

_Again someone is dead because of you…_

_Doesn't matter how hard you try you won't save them…_

_How can you protect your own child?_

_You cannot be a father; you don't know what "father" means…_

Sam was sitting on the edge of his bed. All night he had heard voices in his dreams. He knows it's his own mind playing tricks with him. After last weeks incident he started to have doubts. Doubts he didn't had before. And he wasn't really sure what to do with them. He could talk to Jules, but he didn't think she would understand them. She would try though. But it only means that she would worry and he didn't want to worry her. It was not good for the baby.

"Sam! I have been calling for you. Are you okay?" Jules came into the bedroom. They had to leave for work soon. It would be the last workday before they had two day's off. No stand-by duty, but real freedom.

"Yeah I'm fine." He answered Jules, but he knew she didn't believe him.

"Sam, just talk to me, okay? I know it's been a hard week but you have to talk to me. We're a team now." She sounded a bit irritated. It was probable because the morning sickness had returned. The first two months she was occasionally sick in the morning, but it had faded away. But this morning it returned fully. Sam wasn't in such a good mood as well, he didn't catch much sleep last night, or the whole week actually.

"I'm fine Jules." He just simply replied.

"Sure, whatever, keep sulking if that makes you happy. I just came up to tell you that your eggs are getting cold and that…" That was all Sam heard, she had turned around and started walking down the stairs again. He heard her muttering all the way to the kitchen. He got up and followed her, feeling a bit guilty of not letting her in on his doubts. Having two days off would do them both good. Just one more day, hopefully without any surprises.

* * *

"I'm going to tell him today, I promise." Spike told Nat who did clearly not believe him.

"That's what you have been saying every morning before you left for work, but every time you chickened out!" She replied. She wasn't mad but she really wanted the truth to be out. It was getting on her nerves to keep it a secret from everyone.

"I didn't chicken out. I'm an SRU officer. They don't chicken out." He replied. "It just wasn't the right time, it has been a though week."

"I know it was, but you know, sneaking around? It's not much of a five-year plan." Nat said to him in all earnest.

"You have been practising this line, haven't you?" Spike laughed.

"What?" Nat couldn't believe he noticed that this wasn't the first time she said those words.

"Well, you clearly practised. It just sounded as if you were reading it from a note." Spike was just smiling at her. But he wasn't getting away that easy.

"Well, doesn't matter. We need to tell him and postponing it will only make it harder." She said.

"I know, your right. Today, after work, I will talk to him." He replied.

"Oh, no! Not after work. Because you will have though day, a though call, a headache or Sam has no time to hang around! Before work, in that way Sam can put his anger in his workout and you have the team around you for 10 hours. Maybe after that he doesn't want to kill you anymore." Natalie added. She had to smile, seeing his face turning a bit paler. "You know, if you don't trust him, you can always cuff him before you tell him." She couldn't resist adding. Spike was nodding, as if he was seriously considering it.

* * *

"_Sam, we need to talk." No that sounds bad. "Hey Sam, I have something to tell you." No no no. Agh! Well, I guess I just have to face it. Be strong Spike, you can do it! Now is the time, the rest is on their way to the gym, we have the briefing room for ourselves. Except, now there are no witnesses. Pfff…_

"Hey Sam, can we talk for a moment." _Okay, that sounded pretty good._

"Yeah, it's been a rough week wasn't it? I hate it when we lose kids. I'm just glad Jules didn't saw the boys. How is your head doing?" _Shit, not what I meant. Okay, I just have to find a way to change subject. Subtly. _

"Well I wanted to talk to you about something else." _Or straight to the point. _"There is something I want to tell you." _Come on Spike, you can do this! _"It's not easy to say." _Okay, now Sam pulls a face as if_ _I'm going to die__. But at least it is concern. _"It's about Nat, and me, we eh, we're dating." _Good, you've said it. No way back now. Is he laughing? Doesn't look like a happy laugh. _

"So you are sleeping with my sister." _Okay, laugh is gone. Face went into blank. What does blank mean? Say something Spike. You have to say something. Anything! _"Yes." _Well, not that! Take it back, just pretend it is a classic Spike joke, break up with Nat, never mention it again and move to Vermont._

"So you are screwing your teammates sister, your friends sister. Nice." _That's a really scary face. Is he trying to kill me with his laser eyes? Like Cyclops? Just tell him that you are serious, get up and leave. _

"I care a lot about her, Sam. And she cares about me." _Okay, stop talking. He is standing up, now it's time for you to leave. Look for safety. Damn Spike! You could have taken a different seat, now you have to go past Sam to leave the briefing room. Just look brave and keep walking. No, don't be brave, that's what's going to kill you. Turn around and walk around the table. Or run! _

"What' the matter Spike? Can't face the repercussions?" _Great now he's yelling and chasing me around the table! _

"Guys, what's going on?" _Off course the boss would hear him. Now everyone is standing there and staring at us. Plan you tactics Spike! If you jump over the edge of the oval table, and don't bump into the chairs around it, you can make it to Ed before Sam catches you. Behind Ed you will be safe. Or not, he is really looking like he's enjoying himself. They are all laughing! Don't they realize this is serious!_

"Spike is fooling around with my sister, that's what's going on!" _I have to make it clear to him that I'm not fooling around. _

"Sam, we're not fooling around, okay? We're serious about it." _Hopefully he will get it. Jules seems to be happy about it._

"Great! I was rooting for you guys to get together! Well, silently…" _Good, Sam has his focus and nasty glare pointed at Jules right now. Turn around and take the other side. _

_Umph, argh, ouch! _

"Seriously, did you just attack me while I turned my back to you! _I cannot believe it, that's really against the bro code. Well, so is sleeping with your friend's sister. But flooring me and pinning me to the ground?! _

"Ed, get Sam to the gym and keep him there. Spike let's have a talk." _I knew I could count on the boss. And wow, Sam's pretty heavy. I think I strained something in my back. But I feel better now, setting out the truth really feels good! Or maybe it's because Ed took Sam out of my vision. That helped too._

"So, you and Natalie are dating?" _Well, the boss seems to take it well…_

* * *

Natalie couldn't believe it! She had made jokes to Spike about how Sam might react, but they were really jokes. She had been worried about him being a bit upset, not worried about Sam attacking Spike!

Not that Spike told her about it, or Sam. They hadn't called her at all. It was first Jules, congratulating her with her new relationship, who told her about the "incident" at work. Soon after, the others had called her and gave her their story. Apparently Sam didn't take it so well and chased Spike around the table before taking a leap and knocking him down. Everyone is fine, only Sam is now angry with Spike and Spike angry with Sam. "Men" she thought to herself and sighed. She was on her way to The Goose. Jules had send her a message that everyone was going there for a drink and that she should come. She wasn't sure about it though. Her two favourite men fighting with each other.

When she walked in the bar she saw them sitting at their usual table. Sam wasn't there though, but looking around the bar she noticed him standing at the bar, ordering a drink. She walked straight over to the table, not wanting to say something first to Sam. She had to support Spike right now.

"Hey Nat." Spike gave her a hug, probably not daring to kiss her right now. He seemed fine, no bruised face or anything like that. She took a seat next to him and everyone was giving her a weird glance. Spike noticed and started a conversation with her.

"So, how was work today?" He asked her.

"It was a slow day, not many customers. But it gave me a chance to try on the new collection." She chimed. She had been working at a fashion store for a few months now and she really liked it.

Sam walked over with a few beers, 2 sodas and a martini, her favourite drink. He gave Jules and Greg a soda, the rest of the guys and Leah a beer and the martini was for her. He gave her kiss on her cheek and greeted her before he sat down and joined in the conversation that just started rolling. But Nat wasn't following the story, about a case earlier that day, she was to mesmerize about Sam and Spike acting fully normal. They were talking to each other and laughing about some stuff that happened during the call. She looked at Jules for help, who gave her a laugh, before she nodded to the two men and rolled her eyes. Indeed, she thought. Men.

**A/N: I really hoped you liked it. I was a bit self-conscious about this chapter. Regarding Spike's thaughts, I really think he is that kind of guy that overthink these things. That's why I put it down like that. There will be more scenes with Spike that are going to be more serious. Next chapter will give you an insight on Sam and Nat's past and I will bring Jules and her pregnancy more in the story. Hope you still like my story and please remember that reviews are fuel or writers!**


	5. The Rabbit, The Dog and the Baby

**A/N: Hey everyone, just a quick update. It wasn't finished yet, but didn't want you waiting any longer, so the rest of the chapter will hopefully come this weekend. Now I'm off to bed, in five hours my alarm will go off again, aghh I hate work. But for you, enjoy chapter 5!**

* * *

**The Rabbit, The Dog and the Baby**

"Depend on the rabbit's foot if you will, but remember it didn't work for the rabbit"

* * *

_Oct. 21 1987_

_Dear diary,_

_I had an awesome day! Dad came home with a surprise for Sammy._

_He bought a bunny rabbit for him to take care off. Sam was so happy, he couldn't stop smiling and hovering over the bunny. Sarah keeps talking to him in her baby voice and I can't stop hugging him! Sam decided it's a boy and he named him Buster. Not really a suitable name for a bunny. I hope he never gets to name his baby… At least it's better than Sarah's name; Pooh bear. I mean, there is also a rabbit on that lame kids show, why wanting to name a rabbit after a bear…_

_But it doesn't matter that his name is Buster, I just hope dad doesn't make us eat him for Christmas, haha._

* * *

Their first day off didn't start out as planned. Since yesterday her body started to feel really pregnant, which only continued this morning, spending a few hours on the cold bathroom floor embracing the toilet as a result. It had woken up Sam and he couldn't stop hovering around her. Within one minute she had managed to snap at him three times. And when he finally left her alone as she had asked him for, she felt guilty and started to cry. She had hoped she wasn't going to have them at all. She was always able to control her emotions so well, but now it was all coming out. She had noticed it about two weeks ago. She would start cry over everything. But since yesterday she started to take it out on Sam. Sam had returned back in the bathroom when he heard her crying and was so sweet and understanding that she only started to cry louder. It got to the point were he seriously started to doubt himself and promised he would leave her alone. Before he could leave she had clanged herself onto him, sobbing and sniffing, begging him to stay. She knew he was very confused and not sure at all what to say and how to act, but he stayed with her and cradled her in his arms.

After a while they got up and he made her was feeling all better, both physically as emotionally. While shame washed over her for her behaviour, they just pretended the mood swing didn't happen.

"Sam?" Jules started carefully. She tried to sound calm to let him know she was "normal Jules" again, but she wasn't sure how to phrase her concerns.

"Yeah?" He responded, looking up from the book he was reading, a baby name book.

"We haven't talked about it yet." She softly stated.

Sam was looking at the book cover. "It's okay Jules, we have plenty of time. We will think of a name we both love." He observed her closely, probably waiting if he said the right thing.

"I don't mean that, Sam. I mean last week's case. Those three children, especially that little girl, it's bothering you. You're not sleeping well and I just wished you would talk to me about it". She said to him with a soft voice.

Sam just kept looking at his book, struggling to find words to say. When he finally spoke his words came out in soft hoarse voice.

"It happened Jules, there wasn't anything we could have done to prevent it."

"I know that Sam, but that doesn't take away what you saw inside that room and that a six-year-old girl died in your arms. I wasn't there with you guys, but even I feel sick about it." She didn't add that it was mostly due to fear of Sam's life.

"Just give it time, okay?" It sounded like he was begging her, so she dropped the subject. But she would keep an eye on him. She just couldn't let the thought go that in someway she was loosing him.

* * *

Sam looked at the still figure on the couch. Jules hadn't slept well last night and the morning sickness had woken her up early, so to his relief she crashed out after lunch. Not because he was worried that she wouldn't sleep enough but there was something he wanted to do, needed to do, and couldn't risk Jules finding out. She really had him freaking out this morning. He wanted to be there for Jules, hold her hair back while she was feeling sick, wiping her face off, saying sweet and helpful words to her. But he wasn't helping her, he was only making it worse. And only opening his mouth to say something resulted in a snarl from Jules addressed to him. But then she suddenly couldn't let go of him. It's all very confusing so he decided to call for help and the person who is most experienced with this, Wordy.

"Wordsworth." Came the voice on the other line.

"Wordy, It's Sam." Sam told him quickly. Maybe a bit to quickly, Wordy noticed.

"What's wrong Sam?" He asked in a worried voice.

"Jules turned into a crazy person!" It came out a bit wrong. First it was silent for a while before he heard a loud laughter through the phone.

"Yep, I have been there, three times. And with some bad luck it will last until the baby has been born and all hormones have settled down. So in what kind of phase is she now in?" He asked Sam.

"I think all phases at once. I hate Sam, I love Sam, I cannot stop crying phase; If you would want to give it a name." He knew he sounded a bit desperate and from the chuckle on the other end of the line he figured Wordy completely understood.

"But then suddenly she acts completely normal. Please tell me there is a vitamin that would help." He knew there wasn't, but a man could hope.

"Haha, no sorry. Just give it some time. Some phases aren't too bad. At some point she is going to think you are the best person in the world, everyone who even looks at you is toast and there is the horny phase. So just suck it up, wait for that moment and take advantage. In the mean time learn to read her, practise what to say and hope for the best." He informed Sam still a bit laughing.

"Okay, but what do I say?" Sam asked his friend.

"Questions that sound like; Do I look fat, can you see the bump etc., you will always want to answer them with a steady "No". Don't add anything to that and keep continuing with what you are doing. The same if she asks if she's too emotional. Find some words that always calm her down. With Shelley I always had a puppy story in mind. If she would be upset I started telling her that story. Right after I would google for a new story, ready when needed. You have to take her attention away from the problem."

"Okay, I can do it." He inhaled deeply and wondered if he should have taken notes. He thanked his friend who was clearly amused by this conversation.

He hung up and checked on Jules, she was still peacefully sleeping, thank god!

* * *

Spike walked into his apartment with a bag of groceries. When he had woken up this morning there wasn't much left in the house to eat. They surely wouldn't have made it through the day and he was really looking forward to a day in bed with his gorgeous blond girlfriend. So he had ran out before she woke up to buy food enough for the weekend. He put the bag down and walked over to the bedroom, to see if she was already awake. She was.

"Hey Nat." But he couldn't say more. She looked up at him with red eyes and tears streaming down her face. She looked at him for a few seconds before she blurred out "I'm so lonely!" and started to sob.

Spike didn't move or say anything. What had happened? Last night they seemed to be doing okay, more than okay. After a dramatic "conversation" with Sam, he kind of silently approved of their relationship. So when they came home last night they had a celebration party that had actually started in the elevator before it ended in the bedroom. How did it come to this! Was it because she woke up alone?

Still not sure what to say he sat down next to her to take her in his arms. She soon calmed down.

"Why are you lonely?" He wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer.

"I work for 24 hours a week and you work at least twice as much as I do. I woke up this morning and realised I would wake up most mornings alone. Waiting for you to come home. Besides you, the team and my colleagues I don't know anyone in this city." She told him still sniffing. Okay, he could deal with this.

"What about joining a club or a gym and maybe you could take some classes. You love fashion, why not expanding your knowledge a bit." He noticed straight away that his advice was taken well. The sniffing stopped and she looked a bit happier.

"Plus, your boss promised you that soon you could work more hours." He added.

"Yeah I guess, maybe I was just a bit overreacting. It's just that waking up without you isn't much fun." She said to him, sadness reached her eyes again. He realised that before she settled down in Toronto her life was pretty lonely.

"And if you still feel lonely we can always get a dog!" Spike joked at her. But as soon as he had said those words he regretted them. A sparkle came up in her eyes and he knew he had put an idea in her head, which she wasn't going to let go easily. But he was definitely not going to give in. Even if her eyes stared hopefully up in his, he couldn't do it. This would move their relationship to soon in a serious direction that the thought only was freaking him out. No way was he ready to buy a dog together with his girlfriend. No way they were going to do this!

* * *

A few hours later he was walking with Nat through the animal shelter. He had lost the debate, which he wasn't proud of. He was the one trained to negotiate, but she kept looking at him with sad puppy eyes until he couldn't take it any longer.

The lady who was showing them around was rambling on and on about people being terrible creatures and that animals didn't deserve to share this planet with them. He was ready to point out that she in fact was a human being as well when his eye felt on a very cute brown hair dog. He was looking up at them as if he was already greeting his new owners. He wasn't very big, but had this amazing charm over him. Spike new this had to be their dog. He even had a cool name!

"He Nat, look at this one." He called her to a stop and she turned around to look at the dog Spike was pointing out to her. At first her face expressed the same feelings before it turned into horror.

"We are not getting a dog named Buster!" She gasped.

"Why not?" He asked, a bit stunned by her reaction.

She looked up at him, her face completely frozen in the same horror expression but her eyes were drifting off, as if she was remembering something that happened in the past.

"We ate Buster!" Was all she could say, with a tiny voice full of disgust.

**A/N: Okay, let me know if you liked it! Now I'm really of to bed...**


	6. The Great Escape

**A/N: Hey guys, here is the continuation of chapter 5! Thank you for following and favouring my story! And a big thank you for my review. I'm a bit sad though that it was only one. So here is me begging: If you have any happy thoughts or positive criticism about my story/chapter and you feel comfortable enough to review it would be really really appreciated. It would really help my convidence! Okay, with that said, one event in this chapter is based on a true story, I will explain in the bottom note which one. Enjoy your reading!**

* * *

**The Great Escape**

"Every moment and every event of every man's life on earth plants something in his soul"

* * *

_Dec. 11 1987_

_Dear diary,_

_I'm so sad and I can't stop crying. I hate him! _

_I'm never going to talk to him again. I'm just going to ignore him._

_Why did he have to do this, why?_

* * *

"You ate your dog?!" Now Spike was looking at her in horror. She remembered the day clearly and it was an awful one. She wasn't quit sure if she wanted to tell Spike about it.

"Buster was not a dog, he was a rabbit. Sam's rabbit." She said with a shiver going through her body. Thank god that the shelter lady had walked away to help another visitor. This lady was crazy and she didn't need to know about buster.

"So you ate his rabbit? That's still disturbing?" Spike looked at her with some concern.

"I didn't ate him actually, I refused. My father had bought a rabbit for Sam when he was seven; he was so excited about it. Not just about the rabbit, but the fact that his dad bought him something he actually loved. We all loved Buster. After a week or six Sam was outside in the backyard with my father when Sam came running in, crying. He went up to his room and was so upset he didn't want to say anything. Finally he told me that dad wanted him to kill Buster so he could be dinner. I couldn't believe it when he told me, but apparently it is part of a real military training where you take care of a rabbit and have to kill, cook and eat it at the end of the training. I don't know if it was to make the soldiers tougher or ready to kill if life depended on it, but I find it sick!" Nat told him with a single tear going down her cheek. Spike pulled her closer and wrapped his arm around her, beginning to understand the story.

"So Sam ended up killing his rabbit? Not very healthy for a seven year old." Spike really had a dismayed look on his face and suddenly she realised that when Spike would be a father he would be great at it.

"No he didn't, he couldn't do it so my father did it, but Sam saw it happen. When it was dinnertime he didn't even came down, stayed in his room all evening. Sarah had a play date so she never realised what had happened. I told her that Buster was somewhere at a farm with friends, she thought that was great even though she missed him. Sam didn't speak to my father for weeks." Natalie realised that she never mentioned Sarah before, but he did seem to know who she was, Sam must have talked about her.

"Oh, you two are still here." The shelter lady walked up to them and not looking to happy.

"Well, before you start looking for your new pet, there are a few rules you need to know of first. Dog's need a stable and safe environment, that means a virtuous family with a house and backyard. You are married, I presume?" She tried to get a glimpse of rings on Nat and Spike's fingers but didn't need to. Their faces said enough.

"Then I guess your visit come to an end." She stared at them until they finally turned around and started to walk to the exit. Nat couldn't believe it, what was this woman talking about. A dog doesn't care if his owners are married or not. Not that they did fulfill the other requirements. They both lived in an apartment building and she was pretty sure that Spike wasn't a church follower just like her and Spike's job certainly didn't count as stable and safe. Completely bumped they left the shelter. Maybe there was another place they could go to.

* * *

Jules was sitting with Sam on the couch. After this morning she thankfully changed back to her normal self and after a few hours Sam had realised that she was normal again and let his guard down. She knew he had a difficult time with her hormones, he actual was great with her; she was the one who was bitching, but there was a change that Sam clearly loved. Her boobs had grown at least 1,5 size and he enjoyed it.

But now everything seemed like normal, she was sitting on the couch leaning against Sam. They had a pretty busy day and decided to rent a movie and have a relaxing evening on the couch. But she wasn't watching the movie, she was watching Sam. He had a frown on his forehead and was completely focused on the movie. He wasn't often this relaxed to be able to watch a movie intently. But that wasn't the reason why Jules was observing him. On their way home they had bought a big bag of M&M's because with her cravings she couldn't go through a day without chocolate. Before the movie she had put them in a bowl and now the bowl was sitting on the couch between their legs. Sam, all focused on the movie, was only picking out the blue ones. She had to think about his obsession with utensils not touching each other and the volume on the radio. Now she had discovered another one. He could only eat one color. She wondered if he would only eat blue, or that he just wanted to eat them color-by-color. As an experiment she picked a red one out of the bowl and handed him this one. He took it, hardly looking up from the movie and put it back in the bowl, to only pick up a blue one and putting it in his mouth. Jules had to laugh at her quirky fiancée. And she continued doing so, in a not to fast rhythm and every time he put them back and got his own blue M&M. When the blue ones were all out he continued with the red ones. For some weird reason she was glad that he didn't seem to be focused on only one color but that he just wanted some organization in eating them. As if that would make him less crazy and more practical, more organized. He stared down at her, as if he noticed she was staring and gave her a kiss before he put away the bowl. Suddenly his attention wasn't on the movie anymore but on Jules. He shifted his position a little bit so Jules was lying flat on the couch and he leaned over to kiss her again but more intently now. Tomorrow she would tell Nat about Sam's new OCD, but that was her last thought about something, because than her husbands longing kiss and his exploring hands on her growing boobs took away every thought that was on her mind.

* * *

Spike turned the shower off and got out of the cabin. He couldn't stop thinking about what Natalie told him. The youth she and Sam had was so completely different from his own. He sure had some issues with his dad, but that was only when his father was worried about the safety of his only son. His father had always been there for him and his mother still was. He couldn't go through a day without his mom calling him. In the time he and Nat had been dating she never had received a phone call from either one of her parents. He was sure they didn't even knew from his existent.

When he walked into the living room he noticed that Nat was a bit depressed.

"What's wrong Nat?" Spike asked her.

"I can't stop thinking about Buster." Her answer came out sad.

"I get that it was a difficult time but I think Buster had known true and unconditional love through you, Sam and Sarah." He said softly while sitting next to her and stroking a string of hair out of her face.

"No, not the rabbit. The dog!" She answered.

"He was so cute and looked at us with such sad doggie eyes. I think he belongs to us but we will never be able to adopt him with the I-Hate-People lady around." She clarified.

Spike thought about it and she was right. He also fell in love with that dog from the moment he saw him, but the shelter rules were insane.

"I thought you didn't want a dog named Buster?" Spike asked her, hoping she would think it was for the best.

"I know, but I can't seem to forget him. Besides, we can always rename him, right? Nat said.

"Sure, we can name him Busty, that looks like his name. Or Butcher!" Spike said, about to laugh until he saw Nat's face.

"Seriously! You can't name Buster Butcher after my dad butchered Buster!" Nat exclaimed in horror. If her face weren't so serious Spike would have burst out in laughter, just because it sounded so funny.

But suddenly something came to his mind.

"Nat, I think I have an idea. Just wait!" And Spike walked to the bedroom to get his phone and dialled a number.

"Wordsworth." Came the familiar voice at the other end of the line.

"Hey Wordy, it's Spike. I need your help." Spike immediately came to the point of this conversation.

"Wow, I'm really popular today. First Sam, now you." Wordy replied. Spike thought about why Sam would call Wordy for help and he hoped it wasn't for a plan to kill him after all.

"Do you go to church often?" Spike asked him not caring that it was a weird out of the blue question.

"Ehm, well I have been in church. Not recently though. Shelley sometimes takes the girls, but that really is very occasional. I wouldn't bet on them recognizing us." Wordy told him.

"Okay, good enough. I need you to help me free someone." Spike started to sound excited.

"Okay, but if you want me to help you free Lucifer, than I have to recline. I have to think about my daughters you know." Wordy was clearly in a good mood and joking around but Spike was all serious and planning an escape.

"What? No, I'm serious. Nat and I want to adopt a dog at the dog shelter, but there are some rules and let's just say that we need to get married first, pay some visits to a church and buy a house before we are able to adopt him. So I thought maybe you could pretend that you and Shelley want to buy a dog." Spike said very excited.

"It's really serious between you two, already buying a dog. You're not afraid that it is to soon?" Wordy expressed his concerns.

"No it definitely is to soon, my suggestion to get a dog was just a joke. But I thought if I would tell her that, than it would do more damage to our relationship than a dog would do." Spike explained. Plus, he really couldn't tell Natalie no and disappoint her. But he didn't mention that to Wordy.

"Okay, we will do our best. What's his name?" Wordy asked his friend.

"His name is Buster, but don't mention that name around Nat. Or the name Butcher." Spike said.

"What, why not?" Wordy asked.

"Don't ask." Spike said in a tired voice. "Just tell me how to deal with emotional women so a lot of nasty looks can be avoided." Spike truly sounded as if he was dealing with an unknown symptom. Wordy laughed about his friend's new discovery.

"Ask Sam about that one, within a few days he will be the expert. And in the meantime I will free Lucifer for you." Wordy assured his friend.

Spike hung up; glad his friend was going to help him. Glad he was able to solve this situation for his girlfriend. He really loved the sound of that, girlfriend.

**A/N: Okay, so the true story part was about my sister-in-law. When she was still in the military and on a two week training they all got a rabbit to care for with the knowledge that at the end of the two week training they need to kill it, skin it and cook it. My brother, who was there to, kept singing songs about rabbits all the time. If it would make you feel a bit happier, she couldn't do it. The sad part is, my brother took care of it. So I guess every year thousands of bunny's die in war... Sorry to bum you out! But don't forget me begging for reviews :)**


	7. The In-Laws

**I'm sorry it took me a week to update the next chapter! I have been hit by inspiration for two other stories and had to put my idea on paper before it got lost in my mind... I will post them as soon as they are finished because then I will be able to update regulary. But now I will focus on this story and I want to thank you all for reviewing / following / favouring this week. I was a bit insecure last week and it really helped that you guys took the time to leave a review! In this chapter Jules thinks about her nightmare from chapter 1, so you might want to read that one again if you forgot what it was about. Enjoy!**

* * *

**The In-Laws**

"The difference between in-laws and outlaws? …Outlaws are wanted."

* * *

_Apr. 4__th__. 1996_

_Dear diary,_

_Today mom and dad found out about Sam's secret. I thought mom was going to have a heart attach from the thought this would do to her reputation and dad looked like he was going to beat him to death._

* * *

He really should have felt guilty and maybe he does, but mostly he was being very selfish and kind of relieved. He was sure Natalie thought he was getting back at them, punishing her and Spike because of their relationship. He kept it like that because he didn't feel much about confessing the real reason why he told his mother.

He looked at Jules and gave her hand a squeeze. He always drove with one hand on the steering wheel and the other hand either resting on Jules leg or holding her hand. He always likes to feel the touch and to be connected with her. He felt her stare on his face; she knows the real reason, even without him telling her. Sam glanced through the rear mirror at Nat and Spike. Natalie was mocking and staring out of the window while Spike looked terrified. He was pale and maybe sweating a bit too much. Jules was nervous to, but she was good at keeping it together. Spike however looked like he was going to lose it any time soon. Sam understood though, because even he felt this anxious about seeing his parents. That's why he told his mother that Natalie was in a new relationship and that they both happen to be off from work at the same weekend Sam and Jules were planning to go visit them at the Base. And something told him that Nat and Spike would drag some attention away from him and Jules, which was good because he hadn't told his parents yet that they were engaged and that there was a baby on the way. And when his mother finds out that Jules is already in her 4th month, she is not going to be a pleasant host towards him and especially Jules.

After a long drive they finally arrived at their hotel. No way Sam and Natalie wanted to spend a night at their parent's house. It was nice to have a place they could run to at the end of the day, something they didn't had when they were kids. The hotel was small and had a romantic touch to it. Sam thought Jules could appreciate that, they didn't had many romantic weekends away. But when he was standing with Spike at the reception desk it suddenly occurred to him that this meant that Spike and Nat were going to be romantic that night as well and some of his anger towards his friend came back.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen." The nice older lady behind the reception desk greeted them. "Do you have a reservation?" She gave them a welcoming smile.

"Yes, two rooms under the name Braddock." Sam answered while handing out his credit card, still with his mind on Spike and Nat sharing a room.

"Yes, I have two beautiful rooms ready for you. Room number 5 and 6 on the third flour." She handed them the keys. But Sam didn't grab his. This hotel was an old building, surely it was antique old, but it still meant thin walls.

"Do you happen to have another room for us, one that is not right next to the other?" Sam asked the lady. She gave him a weird expression and even Spike looked at him in a funny way. But then Spike realised why Sam was asking and he turned a bit away from Sam with a blush on his cheeks. The lady, who had no clue why Sam wanted a different room, got the key for room 7 and handed it to Sam.

"Is one room in between good for you?" She asked Sam, the smile was gone.

"I doubt it." Sam mumbled softly, but took the key anyway.

* * *

Jules was standing in front of the mirror. She had put clothes on that disguised her out coming belly the best, but they weren't her best clothes. She didn't want her in-laws to see she was pregnant before she and Sam had told them, but she always felt underdressed those times she had met Sam's parents. Sam didn't care; he himself always went in casual clothes. She gave herself one more glance in the mirror and decided to leave it with that. She had put more make-up on her face then usual to cover her tired features. Last night she didn't slept much. Not because of the upcoming visit but because of Sam. After she had a nightmare in which she buried Sam, they came back almost every night. Not so clear as the first time, more like flashbacks. But it terrified her every time. Whether it was the image of the teddy bear keeping him company or a single rose dropped down on the casket, she had woken up in sweat with a raising heartbeat. But yesterday it was something during the day that reminded her of the dream and she had to admit that she completely freaked out. While she was waiting for Sam to get ready her mind drifted of to yesterday.

"_Hey baby." Jules heard Sam say while she opened her eyes. He was looking at her and his face was so happy. Lately they both had been so tense that it was good to see his beautiful smile reaching up to his blue eyes. Her hormones, Spike and Nat dating and the call with those three children had wore him down the last weeks. But now he was looking at her and his eyes told her he had naughty plans. He reached down and gave her a deep and longing kiss. A kiss you would want to wake up with after every nap. With the hormones flying through her body Jules was more tired then usual. Sarge had sent her home an hour early because she just wasn't much use for them anyway and took that time to take a nap. She didn't hear Sam coming home, Spike must have given him a lift, and according to the smell he had already cooked dinner. "I have a pasta dish in the over." He told her as if he could read her mind. "It will be ready in 40 minutes, which will give us some time to relax." He said, but the kiss that followed didn't mean he was planning to relax. Jules kissed him back eagerly and she wrapped her arms around Sam's neck to roll him over on the bed. She felt a bump in her back and when she reached for it she pulled out a teddy bear. A classic brown and soft teddy bear, with glooming black eyes. Jules jumped up in sitting position and looked angry down at Sam._

"_What's this?" She asked him while holding up the bear. He looked at her confused and slowly got up. He was clearly debating whether he had to say something._

"_Why would you buy a teddy bear?" She asked now, anger had made place for sadness and Sam grew more confused._

"_What's wrong baby, don't you like it?" He asked her softly._

"_No it's beautiful. So soft and cuddly, but we can't keep it." She answered him and started to cry. She felt two strong arms around her and pulling her tightly against her soon to be husband. The love she felt for him overwhelmed her and she even started to cry louder. He rocked her softly while saying the sweetest things to calm her down, but that didn't really help. Finally she started to calm down and she was only sniffing now, but then she thought about her being so irrational and the tears came back again._

"_I'm so sorry Sam, I just can't stop crying. It's just that this teddy bear reminded me of a different one. Can you please put it away at least until reason has found his way back in my mind?" She asked Sam, still sniffing. She felt the tension leave his body and he chuckled a little bit. _

"_Sure baby." He said while he stood up and left the room with the teddy bear. A few minutes later he returned and Jules had dried her tears. He sat down next to her and again gave her a kiss, a soft one this time. He then stared in her eyes as if he was looking for something._

"_Is she still in there somewhere?" He asked her._

"_What do you mean?" Jules answered confused._

"_Is Jules still in there, laughing at me while I try to wrestle myself through this crazy lady's emotions, or is she simply on vacation and left me behind to fend for myself." He asked her. Jules gave her emotions a few second to decide whether this was something to get angry about, cry or laugh. But Sam's expression, still staring intensely at her eyes was so funny that she had to laugh, a laugh that brought one on Sam's face as well._

She was pretty lucky with a man like Sam, she thought while Sam came out of the bathroom wearing a jeans and simple sweater. She was sure he was wearing this because she wasn't comfortable in her clothes. But no matter what clothes he put on, he always looked good and sexy. He gave her a beautiful smile and Jules told herself to make upcoming night one he was not going to forget soon, well the night that started after dinner at his parent's house.

* * *

Spike was pacing through their hotel room. They should have left 5 minutes ago to make it on time at the Braddock's resident, but no one except from him was ready. He really wanted to make a good impression and he knew arriving late would minimize his changes. He noticed Nat wasn't looking forward to this evening either, which is why she probably was procrastinating. But she had to hurry up now, before he drove himself crazy. He really didn't know what to expect from her parents. All the things he heard about them weren't great, not that they told him much, it was more the things he didn't hear. When youth memories were brought up Nat mostly spoke about her happy memories with her brother and sister. He only knew she had a younger sister because Sam mentioned her once; Sarah was killed by a drunk driver when she was 7 years old. But except from Buster the rabbit she never mentioned youth memories that included her parents. She did talk about her father trying to convince, almost force, Sam back into military, and how that irritated her. She also mentions how her mother was always busy with her social life and their appearance. But that was about it.

Finally everyone was ready and they drove over to the Base. It was a short ride and after they were cleared by security and received their visitors pass they soon arrived at a big classy house, a house that definitely said that an important person lived here. Sam parked the car and they all walked up the path to the front door.

"Let's get this over with." Sam said while he gave them all a meaningful look and rang the doorbell.

Spike wasn't sure what he had expected, maybe a butler opening the door, but it was Mrs. Braddock and she didn't look happy.

"You're late." She said while holding the door open so they could walk in.

"Dinner is ready in 20 minutes and now we don't have time for a beverage." She simply stated. Natalie ignored it and grabbed Spike by his arm.

"Mom, I want you to meet Mike." Nat said with a big smile on her face.

"Hello Michael, it is a pleasure to meet you." She said very slowly and loudly as if Spike was mentally disabled. Natalie's smile disappeared.

"Mom, he's not deaf." Natalie grunted.

"I've been told that your last name is Scarlatti." Mrs. Braddock said in defence.

"Yes, it is. My parents are from Italy, but I was born in Canada." Spike answered to clarify.

"Okay, so you understand our languish reasonable." She said as if she still wasn't sure if Spike was capable to have a full conversation. She shook his hand and Spike didn't mention that Mike was not short for Michael and that his English was just as good as any other Canadian.

"I would have loved to had the change to talk to you before dinner, but unfortunately I was not given the change." Mrs. Braddock said while giving her daughter a disapproving look. As if it was Natalie's fault that they were all late. Well, maybe she was the main reason. Then she gave Natalie a hug, one out of courtesy and then gave her son a hug that looked a bit warmer, even though Sam's response seemed a bit cold. After that she looked at Jules. "Julianna, it's nice to see you again."

They walked over to the living room were Mr. Braddock was sitting in a luxury lounge chair with a bunch of papers in his hand.

"Richard, Natalie and Sam have arrived with Julianna and Michael." She introduced them. Richard stood up from his chair to give Natalie and Jules a hand and greeted them warmly, which surprised Spike. Then he nodded "Sam" in Sam's direction before he turned to Spike.

"Well Michael, it's nice to meet you. Natalie usually never brings her guys home, so maybe that means that this time she found herself a somewhat decent man." He said while shaking Spike's hand. Spike wasn't sure if it was meant as a positive or negative comment.

After the introduction they were lead to the dinning room where a maid was standing, ready to help them seated and to offer them a beverage. Soon they all had a drink in their hand and waited for soup to come.

"Tell me Michael, how did you meet my daughter." Mr. Braddock asked Spike.

"I'm a colleague and friend of Sam and Jules, so when Natalie moved to Toronto we soon met." Spike answered him with the truth, but kept it short to avoid saying something stupid.

"You work with the SRU as well, don't you guys have to work occasionally or is it so easy you have time to pick up girls?" He asked, but Spike noticed that this question was more for Sam. Spike debated a moment whether he should answer for Sam's defence but decided to lead the conversation into another direction and started to compliment Mrs. Braddock with the interior of the house. He always had been good with mothers and soon he won her approval. The rest of the dinner went easy, only a bit uncomfortable, but as soon as Mrs. Braddock addressed her son to ask if there was anything new with him, the situation changed.

"Well, actually yes." Sam said and took Jules hand in his. Probably more for support than to show it was something that concerned both.

"Jules and I are engaged to be married." He said and everyone was looking for the Braddock's reaction. After Mrs. Braddock stood up to hug her son and daughter she left the dinning room to find the maid and have champagne served. Mr. Braddock however didn't say anything until his wife returned.

"So what happened? You knocked her up?" He said to Sam and for a moment it was completely silence and Sam looked a bit defeated at his hands. Then he looked up again and a big smile was on his face, a real smile.

"Yep." He replied to his father and then gave Jules a kiss and put a hand on her growing belly.

"Yep, we are going to be parents." He said again. Anger flashed over Mr. Braddock's face because of his son's smart mouth, but Mrs. Braddock squealed and looked like she was going to faint. Spike had seen enough during the last two hours to know that Mrs. Braddock's reaction was out of happiness because she was going to be grandmother and couldn't wait to tell her friends and out of shock because this really meant that Jules was a keeper for Sam. And Spike had a feeling that Jules was way to independent and strong minded for Mrs. Braddock's liking.

* * *

On the way back in the car everyone was more relaxed then a few hours before. Though it didn't go completely smooth, no one fought, no one shout and no damage were done. Lunch tomorrow could off course change that whole situation, but for now everything went as planned.

"I'm really surprised." Sam said while driving to the hotel. "Mom seemed to like Spike, hardly said anything mean to Jules and was actually a bit happy about our news." He continued. He was in a pretty good mood now.

"Well your father didn't seem to be happy about the wedding and the baby on its way." Jules said. She was sitting with Natalie in the backseats while Spike was sitting in the front next to Sam.

"Don't worry, his reaction was a million times better then the last time Sam told them they were going to be grandparents." Natalie replied to her. But from the moments her words came out she knew she said too much. She knew it even before she noticed Sam's shoulder tense and Jules head jerking to the side in complete astonishment.

**I hope you liked it! Leave me a review with your thoughts. I will try to update sooner nex time.**


	8. The Unexpected Truth

**Hey guys, first of all I want to tell you that I'm so sorry about the delay! I just couldn't fit in time for writing. Hopefully after christmas it will be better. I had a lot of fun reading the reviews from last chapter, thanks so much! I never had planned to end it with that, it was an evil plan that sneaked up on me the last moment, but I'm glad I did because your reactions were priceless. Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**The unexpected truth**

"Don't worry about those who talk behind your back, they're behind you for a reason."

* * *

_Apr. 14__th__. 1996_

_Dear diary,_

_I found an information pack about a military boarding school. It doesn't look very appealing, more like a prison. It wasn't Sam's fault, things like that happen. If they would only have taken some time to talk to him things might have been completely different. And if they think I will let Sam go their, then they are wrong. I'm leaving this house soon and will just take him with me. He will be better off with me then some scary looking boarding school._

* * *

Jules was looking at Natalie, who turned red and started to mumble something about being stupid and minding her own business. Then she looked at Spike, who was clearly feeling uncomfortable, even more than at dinner. Finally she looked at Sam, his shoulders were tensed and he looked angry through the back mirror at Natalie. Suddenly he pulled over and stopped the engine.

"Let's have a drink." He simply said and stepped out of the car followed by Natalie and Spike, even though they hesitated. But Jules wasn't moving and she sure didn't want this conversation with Spike and Natalie there. Was it true what Natalie said? It couldn't be, but at the same time if it wasn't, why didn't Sam say so straight away. Was he now going to ignore what Nat said? She felt confused but at the same time a different feeling started to boil up. A feeling she wasn't used to, betrayal. With that thought she stepped out of the car, but not to join them for a drink, no she needed some time alone. But before she took two steps in the opposite direction of the bar Sam noticed and ran up to her.

"Jules, wait…" Sam called to her, but something snapped inside her, most likely the band that was holding all her emotions together. She turned around to face Sam and tears started to come down.

"What?!" She nearly screamed at him. "You seriously want me to go inside and have a drink with you. Celebrate that you're nothing but a liar. Pretending it is normal that you don't tell your fiancé that this baby isn't going to be your first?" She blurted out.

"Jules, please…" Sam tried but again she didn't let him finish.

"I don't want to talk now, especially to you! I'm taking a taxi back to the hotel. Enjoy your party in there." She said and turned around. But again she could only take two steps before Sam grabbed her arm and pulled her closer.

"Fine, we will go back but I'm driving you." Sam said, but Jules was already trying to get out of his grip and not listening to him.

"Jules, I'm not leaving you alone. I need you to listen to me and understand this is a misunderstanding." Sam almost begged her.

"So you are telling me that what Nat said wasn't true and today was the first time you told your parents that you are going to be a father?" Jules asked him, but she didn't need to hear his answer. The pause that followed and the look in his eyes told her enough. She managed to lose his grip and strode off. She knew Sam was following her, but she was ignoring him, pretending he wasn't there.

"Jules, please listen to me. Just for a second." His voice sounded strained and a bit hurt. She almost stopped and turned around, but the feeling of betrayal stopped her from doing that. A taxi appeared in the distance and Jules walked to the curb and raised her arm.

"Jules, I'm going with you." Sam started but Jules cut right in.

"Sam, leave! I don't want to see you right now. Just leave." The last words came out more quiet and hurt. She saw the reflection of her words in his eyes and again she nearly let him go with her, but she just couldn't.

"Okay, but let Natalie come with you, okay?" He asked her quietly.

"What, so she can tell the rest of your secrets. Sparing you to tell them yourself. No thank you." She said while the taxi arrived and she got in.

"And get your own room." She said while she slammed the door shut behind her. Leaving Sam standing at the curb.

"Was it fair? Because Sam was normally always honest to her. Maybe she should have let him explain what Natalie was talking about. And she couldn't stop thinking of the hurt she saw in his eyes. Was it because of what she said? Maybe he never told her about this because it was too painful. Maybe the pregnancy didn't go well, or worse, maybe something happened to the baby. Maybe Sam's behaviour of the last weeks wasn't because of that one case that had gone really bad. Maybe it was because the pregnancy brought up bad memories. Automatically she put a hand on her belly. She already loved this little creature inside her but for the first time she wished she wasn't pregnant. Not because she didn't want the baby but because since she was pregnant she was an emotional mess. She couldn't think clearly with all the hormones flying through her body. Not pregnant Jules would have dealt with this situation much better. Maybe Sam was right and her body was taken over by a crazy lady. She just hoped that Jules would return from her vacation really soon, she needs her.

* * *

Sam was furious. He walked back to the car where Natalie and Spike were still waiting. They must have witnessed their scene but he couldn't care less. He walked straight to Natalie and before he reached her she started to apologize.

"Sam, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say that…" She started but now it was Sam's turn to interrupt someone.

"You never mean to, but somehow you always do. I really thought mom or dad would ruin this night, I didn't thought it would be you." Sam sneered back and stepped in the car, Natalie and Spike followed him, again. He gave full gas and it didn't take long before he saw the taxi in front of him. Now she was right in front of him he was a bit more relaxed, still pissed with Natalie though.

When they arrived at the hotel he jumped out of the car and left the parking of the car over to Spike. He saw Jules entering the hotel and walking up the stairs. He gave her the space she wanted but he wasn't going to take his own room. Instead he sat down on the floor against the door. He heard the shower running and knew she was blowing off some steam in the shower. He was really glad he thought in time to ask for a different room. If he could hear the shower this clearly, he would have certainly heard everything Natalie and Spike did. They hadn't come up yet and he wondered what they were doing. He was feeling bad about how he treated her earlier. Actually the last weeks he hadn't shown his best side to his sister and Spike. He really was okay with their relationship and wouldn't any good brother throw a bit of a fight for his sister sake? But he was glad for them, they both had been alone for too long.

The shower stopped running and he waited for Jules to enter the bedroom again. He was getting really concerned about how clearly he could hear everything. Maybe one room between their rooms wasn't enough. Finally she entered the room and Sam waited a moment before he spoke to her. He didn't had to speak very loud for Jules to hear him, but no doubt everyone at this floor would be able to follow their conversation, if it would be a conversation. He heard her going through her suitcase.

"Jules?" He started, he knew she heard him because she stopped going through her suitcase.

"Jules, I'm really sorry for tonight. I want to explain what Natalie was talking about. So please here me out." Sam begged her, trying to keep his voice quiet so the audience would be limited to this floor only. Just now he realised he heard footsteps from above rooms and mumbling from below rooms.

"When I was 16 years old I was kind off known for being a player. Mostly that was a wrong assumption; I just couldn't date a girl longer then two weeks because they were boring. Now I know why, they just weren't you." Sam started off and sensed he got here attention.

"Anyway, I was popular just for the wrong reasons. Girls wanted to date me because I was the son of a general and guys wanted to hang out with me because girls would follow them as well. So mostly I tried to keep to myself as far that was possible. But there was one girl, Amy, she was different. She didn't care what people thought of her she didn't care that my last name was Braddock. She liked me for who I was and I liked her for who she was. We weren't dating though, it was never like that. So one day we got a homework assignment, which was to do a social study in our environment. It didn't took long for us to decide we wanted to bring out a rumour and since there were already rumours about us dating we thought it would be perfect to initiate a rumour about Amy being pregnant. It was really easy. We just slipped into a broom closet in the hallway of our school and waited until a group of girls walked by. Amy did a really good job in fake crying and telling me that she thought she was pregnant. After that, all we had to do was observe how the rumour spread around. I knew it was going to work, but never had guessed it would go so fast or the aftermath. A few hours later Natalie literally dragged me out of class to confront me with the apparent pregnancy. In only hours it had made the number one news in the senior classes. News had to be really big to have all the seniors talking about it. I told her about the social study, I never could lie to her and she was really worried about the effect. I think she saw what would happen even though we didn't. After class we went to the library to make notes of the process so far before we went home. At home my mom was waiting for me and told me to wait in my room until my father got home. The news had gone home faster as I had. She must have heard it from friends or neighbours; I knew Nat would never say anything. My father was home earlier then usual and when I came down to talk to them I realised for the first time that this experiment was going the wrong way. My mom was crying and telling me that I had ruined her reputation. I wanted to tell them that it was simply a rumour; we never told anyone that Amy was pregnant, but they didn't let me explain it. My father was already making preparations for Amy's family to transfer to a different base and they had also made plans for me. I don't know what they were , probably a summer at some military school for boys. My father was so angry that I started to wonder what I would do if I really knocked someone up or if Natalie was the one coming home pregnant. It isn't a good thing, but something happens a lot, to good kids too. So I got pretty angry with my parents and it was a good thing that Natalie came home to calm things. Finally they started to listen to what I said and realised that they weren't grandparents to be. Nonetheless, they were angry and grounded me for weeks. Amy got in real trouble to at home. We got an A+ though, best social study our teacher ever saw. But that was it, a 16 year old rumour brought back to life due to my sisters big mouth." Sam finished his story and the door opened. Jules was sitting on the floor at the other end of the door and he saw that yet again he had made her cry.

* * *

"I'm sorry Sam, again. I should have let you explain everything. I'm no better then your parents, I guess." Jules said while she scooped over to lean against him. She needed to feel his touch. He sounded so sad when he told her what happened when he was 16. He never talked much about his youth, but when he did he always got something sad over him. Her life was hard when she was 16, but only due to tragedy, something non avoidable. But she knew that she was surrounded by people that loved her, cared for her and wanted only the best for her.

"Jules, you're a million times better then my parents. You're a million times better then any other person in this world. Don't worry about that, we can always blame your behaviour on the crazy lady. I won't hold a grudge on anything you do when Jules makes her return. You are still doing all the hard work." Sam said while his hand was going over her belly.

"Sam, are you okay? I know I have been giving you a hard time lately." She asked him softly.

"Don't worry, I'm okay. I get it, I actually haven't been very nice to Nat and Spike lately and that hasn't been their fault either. I really have to go and make some apologies to both of them." Sam said while looking down the hallway.

"Well do that later, because I promised myself earlier this evening to give you a night you wouldn't forget easily." Jules told her while trying to get up and drag her sexy man inside.

"You really think I will forget this evening anytime soon?" Sam questioned her.

"Well let's top the evening so far then." She replied while closing the door and pushing Sam over to the bed.

"Okay, but I hope you enjoy audience." Sam said before her lips crushed on his.

**A/N: So please let me know if you liked the chapter! I have also been working on another story and it is really good, if I say myself. Very intense, beautifull and full of anxiety! It is very different from this and my first story and I wanted to finish it before I started posting it to you guys, but I don't know if I can wait much longer. I am working on chapter 4 right now, 12.000 words so far. What do you think, should I start posting it? **


End file.
